


something new

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No cheating, PWP without Porn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan has a really good dream
Relationships: Dan Howell/Seth Everman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	something new

He’s not sure how it happens or when or why, but Seth Evermen is on his couch and there’s a hand on his thigh, dark eyes look deeply into his own.

The world around him is hazy; blurry and unclear like it’s been dripped with water and everything is just running in muted colours.

The only thing that seems clear to Dan, is Seth.

The hand on his leg runs up a little closer, a little slower, and Dan feels his breath hitch in his throat.

Seth looks at him, like he’s asking him if this is okay, and Dan swallows once, mouth dry and hands clammy as he nods, so eager that a rogue curl flops over his sweaty forehead.

He can’t remember moving, but they’re on the bed. It’s a shared bed, with pillows on each side of the bed, and whilst Dan knows it’s a bed he shares with his  _ partner _ , he has another man on top of him and he doesn’t feel the pull of guilt he thinks he should be feeling.

His brain isn’t even thinking about it, and instead he’s thinking about kissing Seth. He pushes his head up, and Seth reaches down to meet him in the middle. 

He can’t really get an understanding on how he feels. His lips are like air against his, and whilst his body is laying on top of his, it feels like nothing.

Seth says something, but his voice is muddled and far away sounding. Dan can’t quite understand him, and all he can feel now is the hardness straining against his clothes. He whines, bites down on his lip and focuses on nothing else but his own aching in his pants.

That is until, there’s a warm wetness on his dick. 

His eyes fly open and he’s already naked.

Seth’s eyes flicker up to meet his just as he sinks down to the hilt, his perfectly shaped nose is buried in the mess of his curls that scatter around his base.

Dan gasps, and Seth simply smiles around his cock, lips stretched and pink and Dan has to look away before it becomes too much.

He has his eyes closed as Seth sucks and slurps over him, making Dan dig the heels of his feet impossibly deeper and harder into the mattress underneath him. 

Dan’s willing himself not to just buck up and follow the warm, wet feeling, but he has a little more restraint than that, and instead he just lets out a moan and tilts his head up to take a better look.

He looks so gorgeous like this. His head bobs with each small, shallow suck. There’s a line of spit that escapes the corner of his mouth. He makes a gurgled sound that sounds like something from a goddamned porn film, and Dan groans, eyes rolling back into his head as he arches his back into the touch.

He reaches down, fingers fumbling to find something,  _ anything  _ to just touch and hold and feel.

He’s half expecting to find himself with a fist full of hair (something he feels is more common to him) but instead, his hand runs over something smooth, naked and a little bit oily.

He looks back up a third time to watch how his palm caresses over Seth’s baldness.

Dan lets out a little chuckle and rubs at his head. Seth says and doesn’t nothing, but just keeps on sucking.

Dan’s hand creeps around the back of his neck where he rubs his fingers against the grain of shaved hair. 

The motion causes Seth to hum around his dick, and Dan shivers at the sensation; teeth digging into his bottom lip so hard that it might draw blood.

He feels himself so close already, like there’s a hot coil up inside him, getting tighter and tighter.

Seth stills his movements for a second, his tongue stills against his silky hardness. 

Dan wants to groan but he swallows it down.

Seth opens his eyes; dark and brooding and wanting. They meet Dan’s gaze. A voice floats from somewhere, but it doesn’t come from Seth’s lips. It whispers his name, and that’s when Dan finally comes.

When he opens his eyes, he can feel a rush of air flood back into his lungs like he’d been holding his breath. There’s morning light spilling into the room, warmth draping over his face.

The covers are bunched round his waist, and when he moves, he can feel the sticky wet that’s on the inside of his underpants, and he grins, lazily and sated.

Phil’s still asleep beside him, snoring softly. There’s a soft bulge in his pants that Dan is able to feel from where he’s pressed up against his side.

Dan smiles to himself as he stretches his legs out, ignoring the squish he feels between his legs and along the bottom of his stomach.

He reaches out and touches at Phil’s leg, he twitches in his sleep before waking up with a smile and a glisten in his eyes.

The dream was good, but reality is far better.

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon that kept asking for this lol
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
